Doesn't understand
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Bulk doesn't understand Skull. Billy's friends don't get him either. What happens when the 'Bully' and 'nerd' meet? Summary, not so good.
1. Chapter 1

~Okay, So I used to be so obsessed with Power Rangers, but I stopped watching it for like three years and now I'm obsessed with them again. Although before I was never obsessed with Mighty morphin. I am now though and I just love Billy!~

Disclaimer: I own Billy. . . .

Zordon: He's my ranger!

Me: Ugh Fine! Have it your way!

Discalimer: I do not own anything. . .even though I WISH I owned Billy. ~Glares at Zordon~

Skull walked through the doors of the Youth Center alone, in other words without Bulk. He spotted the person he was looking for. He walked over to the bar where Ernie was wiping the counter top with a rag. "Hey, Ern."

Ernie looked up at Skull. "Oh hello Skull, where's Bulk?"

"Told him I was busy today."

"Oh, do you need anything?"

Skull crossed his arms and leaned on the counter. "Yeah, I was wondering if," He took a deep breath before continuing. "If maybe you might need some help cleaning up, or something."

Ernie looked shocked. "You want . . . a job?"

Skull just nodded.

"What are you really up to?"

Skull shook his head. "Nothing I swear. I just need focus on other things."

Ernie looked at him for a long time before reaching under the bar and pulling out a white piece of cloth. He threw it at Skull. Skull caught it. It was an apron.

"Start cleaning tables for me, will ya?"

Skull smiled while he tied the apron around his waist. "Thanks Ern."

"No problem kid."

Skull took the rag from Ernie and got to work. He had been working for about an hour when Bulk mosied on in. His natural smirk falling when he saw his best friend scrubbing down the tables. He rushed over to him.

"Skull! What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Cleaing." Was all Skull said. He picked up a a red plastic food tray and started to pile some trash on it someone had left on the table.

Bulk slapped the tray out of hands. It hit the floor with a loud clattering sound. Ernie rushed in from the back to see what was going on.

"I can SEE that Skull! But why? We have more important things to do!"

"What do we have to do that is so imortant?"

"Well. . . .finding out who the Power Rangers are!"

"We can't live out the best years of our lives hunting down the Power Rangers! It's stupid, a wild goose chase! I have better things to do!"

"Well then do them without me, 'cause from this day on there is NO more Bulk and Skull. Only Bulk!" With that said Bulk stormed out of the Youth Center. Ernie looked at the hurt look on Skull's face.

"Hey Skull," He said. "Why don't you take a break, huh?" He smiled sadly at his new employee. Skull just nodded and sunk down into a chair.

Just a few minutes later Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha and Billy walked into the Youth Center. Ernie was at the bar cleaning out a cup. He looked up when he heard Billy talking.

"And If I hook up the power cable to the power core I can create a - " Billy was interupted by Rocky.

"Billy, look, we all think it's really cool you figured this. . .'thing' out, but we have no idea what you're sayin'."

"Oh." Was all Billy said.

"Why don't you get out more, huh? Get some fresh air, instead of staying cooped up in your room all the time." Adam said.

"Yeah, rest that big brain of yours, Billy. You need to get out of your room more." Tommy said.

"Why don't you come to the park with us?" Aisha offered.

"No, that's okay guys. You go ahead." Bill replied.

The yellow ranger smiled. "Okay, well you know where we are if you change your mind."

Billy grinned and nodded. "Thanks guys."

The other rangers left the Youth Center. The place was really crowded today. There was only one seat open, it was across some guy with spikey, black hair.

Billy decided against going over and asking if he could sit wth him. Instead he walked over to the bar. "Hey Ernie. How have you been doing?"

"Good. Are you doing okay? I couldn't help but over hear what went on with you and the other guys."

Billy leaned agaisnt the counter. "I'll be okay. They don't mean anything by it."

Ernie was suddenly struck with an idea. "Why don't you do take a seat over there," He pointed to the only seat left. "And I'll bring you one of my new smoothies?"

Billy smiled at Ernie's kindness. "Okay, thanks Ernie."

"No problem, Billy."

Billy walked over in front of the black, spikey - haired man. "Is this seat take - Skull?" Billy asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now. Gotta problem with it?" Skull glared at him.

"What - no I was just astonished to see you here. . . without Bulk."

Skull's face softened. "Me and Bulk aren't friends anymore."

Billy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What?" He sat down. "What happened?"

"He got mad at me for not wanting to hunt down the Power Rangers anymore. I have better things to do."

"That's no reason for him to get angry with you. Like you said you want to do other things. That's understandable."

Skull just nodded.

"Look, he's just being Bulk. I'm sure he'll come to his senses."

Skull grinned. "Ya think so?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't think we've ever really talked before, have we?"

Bill shook his head. "No not like this."

"It's Billy, right?"

Billy looked up. "What?"

"Billy, it's your name right?"

"Uh yeah."

"Sorry, I haven't learned you or your friends names."

"It's okay you and Bulk just usually call us, geeks or dweebs."

Skull flinched. "I'm sorry about that. I really am."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"So, where are your pals at?"

"Oh, um they went to the park."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't know. They said, I need to get out and stop being in my room so much. But I like being in my room, inventing."

"Oh yeah, you're the nerd of the group, huh?"

Billy looked at down at the table and didn't say anything.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry Billy. I didn't mean it like that. Um, you're really smart, right? Well I wish I could be as smart as you. I'm dumb."

"You're not dumb, you just choose to sleep through every class." Billy smiled which made Skull do the same.

"My friends just don't understand me."

Playing with a straw wrapper Skull said, "Yeah no one gets me either. Not even Bulk. I'm always the different one."

Billy stared at Skull shocked. "Like wise."

Just then Ernie came by gave each of them a smoothie. "Go on try it. Tell me what you think. It's my new smoothie. Rasberry, oreo, and white chocolate." (It's so good!)

They each took a sip.

"It's good Ern!" Skull said.

Billy nodded in agreement. "Phenomenal."

"Thanks boys. It's on the house."

Skull got up. "I'm gonna get back to work, Bill."

Ernie shook his head. "Nah. Take the day off. Just start tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Boss?"

"Yepp. Enjoy your smoothies."

Skull sat back down. "Thanks Billy."

Billy looked up at his new friend. "For what?"

"For understanding."

"I should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"Understanding." Billy smiled.

And Skull let out his witch - like cackle. And for the rest of the day the two new friends talked.

~Ah, Chapter one done! Can't wait for you guys to read chapter two! Whoo-ee! It's gonna be awesome! Haha. Reviews.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Hope yall all like this. I tried(: I hope it turns out okay.~

Billy and Skull talked well into closing time.

They now stood out front of the Youth Center. "I'll meet you here tomorrow?" Skull asked.

"Sure."

"Cool. See ya Bill."

"Bye Skull."

They went off in seperate directions.

The next day:

"Hey, guys. I think we were too hard on Billy yesturday." Tommy said throwing the football to Adam. They were in the park again.

"Yeah, I feel bad. I think we need to apologise." Adam said.

"Yeah. I mean we all know he likes to invent things. That's his thing. It's like martial arts for us." Rocky added.

They all nodded.

"Come on. Let's go find, big brain." Aisha said.

And the five rangers went in search for their blue friend. They walked into the Youth Center. Ernie was cleaning out some cups. "Hey Ernie. Have you seen Billy anywhere?"

Before Ernie could answer, Skull, who had been sweeping, said, "I uh, saw him go into the library before I got here."

They all looked at Skull.

"Skull? Since when do you work here?"

"Since yesturday." He went back to sweeping.

Tommy opened his mouth to ask another question, but Ernie stopped him. "He and Bulk aren't talking anymore." He whispered.

"Aw, what happened?" Kimberly asked.

"Bulk's just being Bulk. He'll come around."

"Poor guy." Aisha said.

"Where did you say you saw Billy?" Adam asked Skull.

"I saw him go into the library." He continued to sweep.

They nodded and said their thanks and left.

And sure enough when they entered the library Billy was sitting at a table with a wall of books piled up around him. He had his nose burried inside of a book. They walked over to him.

"Hey, Billy." Aisha said.

He looked up and smiled. "Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Listen, Billy. We're really sorry for the way we acted yesturday. We had no right to judge you, like we did." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Rocky and Adam said.

Billy smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"We're about to head back over to the park, wanna join us?" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe later. I want to get a few more books. I'll head over there when I can." They smiled at their friend.

"Okay, see you soon." Aisha said and they walked out of the library.

Billy grabbed the book he had been reading and a few more and headed over to the Youth Center. Skull smiled when he saw Billy enter.

"I was beginning to think you went awol on me."

Billy smiled. "Nah, just wanted a few books to read, so I went to the library for a little while."

"Yeah, I saw you go in on my way here. Your friends came in and asked Ernei if he's seen you. I told them where you were."

"Thanks Skull."

"No problem."

"When do you get off work?"

"Today I came in at 9'. And it's almost. . ." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "2 o' clock. Sooo. . .in a few minutes."

Billy smiled. "Neat."

"Yeah, wanna do somethin'?"

"Like what?"

"Mmmm. . .I know a place." Skull smirked.

"For some reason I don't like that look."

Skull smiled and draped arm around Billy's shoulders. "Have no fear my friend, but where we're goin'. . .you can't wear that." He looked Billy's blue jean overalls with a dark blue and light blue striped t - shirt under it.

"Why?"

"Trust me. We have to look through your wardrobe."

"O-kaaay." With that said Skull dragged the poor boy out of the Youth Center and to Billy's house.

In Billy's room:

Skull was throwing shirt after shirt out of Billy's closet, hitting Billy in the face. He was practically burried in his own clothes.

"Nope. No. Ew. Who would wear that? Gross." Skull sighed.

"You have nothing my friend."

"Well what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well. . . .something like my clothes."

Billy looked at Skull's red v - neck shirt, with a black leather jacket over it, and his black jeans and combat boots. He had his same jelled hair, and the same ear ring he's always worn.

"Umm. . . well I never dress like that. . . oh wait, yeah. I think I have something." Billy walked over to his dresser and started digging through one of the drawers.

He found what he was looking for.

"Show me when you're done." Skull left the room and waited for Billy to change out in the hall. A few minutes later Billy's door opened to reveal, who liked kind of like Billy.

He stood there in in black combat boots, black jeans, and his blue plaid boxers sticking out just the tiniest bit, a black shirt and a blue sleeveless vest. He wore black fingerless gloves with blue round glasses, and a blue bandana tied around his head. And to top it all off he had a few chains hanging from his pockets and even some around his neck. (Like in Power Punks.)

Skull smiled, chomping on his gum loudly. "Perect." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on let's go."

The two friends walked out of Billy's house. "The place won't be open for a few more hours. So, what do you say about getting a shake from Ernie's?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

They walked to the Youth Center. When they entered, everyone looked at them.

Ernie's eyes went huge. _'Oh boy, I hope this was a good idea, getting them to be frends.'_ Ernie thought.

They walked over to the counter. Billy leaning his back against it, but resting his elbows on it, while Skull leaned sideways into the counter, resting only on elbow upon it.

"Hey Ernie." Billy said.

"Uh, h- hey, Billy, Skull. You um look. . . different, Billy."

"Yeah, I know. It's not really me, but Skull said where we're goin' I need to look different." Billy shrugged.

Ernie nodded and turned to Skull. "Watch out for him, huh? Billy's a good kid."

Skull nodded. "I know."

Just then Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Kimberly walked in. When they spotted Billy and Skull leaning on the counter, their jaws dropped. They rushed over to him.

"BILLY?" Kimberly asked.

Billy stopped laughing. "Guys, uh hey. What's. . . going on?"

"We'd like to ask you the same thing." Adam said.

Before Billy could answer, Skull wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders. "Tonight, Bill and me here are gonna Tearrrrrrrrr up the town!"

Billy couldn't help but laugh. He playfully punched Skull in the arm. "Yeah, right, Skull."

Skull pretended to look hurt. "Aw come on Bill. Don't like me anymore?"

"Keep pouting and see if I hang out with you anymore." Billy joked.

Skull let out his special laugh.

"Billy, can we talk to you," Tommy looked at Skull. "In private?"

Billy nodded. "Sure guys."

They walked off to the back of the Youth Center.

"Billy why are you hanging out with Skull of all people?" Rocky asked.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Look how he's made you dress!" Kimberly said.

"It's just for tonight."

"Yeah, and tomorrow night and the next and the night after that." Adam said.

"Look guys, you don't really know him."

"He's a bully." Aisha said.

"Correction. He was a bully. He's different now."

"What will happen when Bulk decides to come back? Skull will be more than happy to accept him again. Billy, we just don't to see you get hurt." Kimberly said.

_'How could I have been so stupid. They're right. When Bulk comes back into the picture, Skull will throw me to the curb.'_ Bill thought.

~AH! This is where I leave you! I'm so terrible! Mwahaha! Fear me! Haha no just kidding. I'll update real soon. I pinky swear!~


	3. Chapter 3

~AH! Poor Billy! Let's see what happens my - our blue ranger!~

_'How could I have been so stupid. They're right. When Bulk comes back into the picture, Skull will throw me to the curb.'_ Billy thought.

"I can take care of myself. Thanks guys." Billy said before walking back over to Skull, but only he walked right passed him. "Where ya goin' Bill?"

Billy ignored him and kept walking towards the door. "Billy?"

Billy didn't say a word. So, Skull grabbed his wrist and spun him around, Billy letting out a yelp in surprise.

"What happened? What'd they say to you? Do I need to say something to them?"

"What's going to happen when Bulk comes back? Are you just going to throw me away like trash?"

Skull stared at him for a long time before yelling, "**IS THAT THEY TOLD YOU?"**

**"ARE YOU?" **Billy yelled, shocking himself and Skull.

"NO! I like hanging out with Billy. You're different than everyone else. You don't make fun of me or call me stupid like everybody else does."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I like hanging out with you too, Skull. And besides if I didn't I wouldn't be wearing this." Billy looked down at his clothes.

Skull laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders. "Come let's get outta here."

Skull lead them out of the Youth Center. The sun was starting to go down. Skull dragged Billy downtown, and behind alley ways until they stopped infront of an old brick building. The neon sighn flashed Pink, Green, Pink, Green. It said, "The Night Life." Billy could already hear the music blaring through the walls.

It had dawned on Billy that Skull had brought him to a club. Bill looked up at his friend. "Skull? I don't know about this."

"Oh don't worry. It's for minors. No alcohol. It's fun. Come on." Skull lead Billy inside. He held on tight to Billy's wrist. "Don't wanna loose ya."

Inside there were strobe lights, black lights, balloons falling from the ceiling. The music was loud it hurt Billy's ears, and the strobe lights were giving him a headache. And it was so packed in there, people were rubbing and dancing up against him. He felt so uncomfortable. Everyone dressed there looked either like goths, bikers or dressed in weird neon outfits. Billy felt out of place even in his 'new style' of clothes.

Skull continued to drag him through the sea of people. Billy looked over to the source of the loud music; the D.J. Billy's eyes widened when he saw a giant dog monster. He was wearing head phones and was swaying to the beat of the music. And what really shocked Billy was that no one seemed to care. They probably just thought it was some costume or something. The monster looked straight at Billy and laughed. He kept staring, and taunghting Billy. Billy stopped walking and Skull looked at him with a confused expression.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Skull yelled over the music.

"LOOK AT THE D.J!" Billy yelled back.

Skull looked over at the stage and then turn his attention back to Billy. "WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

Billy looked at Skull as if he were insane, well more insane than usual. Billy looked back over at the D.J. It was a regular man. He was bald, wearing a white t - shirt, and jeans. Billy was beginning to think that he had been fighting Rita and Zedd's monster for too long, but then the man looked up at Billy and his eyes flashed red. The music got a little softer. Billy quickly turned to Skull. He took hold of Skull's shoulders. "Skull! You have to get everybody out of here! Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! Trust me!"

Skull looked at Billy for a long time before nodding. "Okay. How do I get them out?"

"I don't know. Just think of something." With that said Billy ran off.

"Wait! Bill! Where ya goin'?" Skull yelled after his friend, but he was already gone.

Skull sighed and then yelled, "FIRE!" That was the only thing he could think of. Then the D.j. turned into the dog creature. Everyone started running around, screaming, Skull getting swept away with the crowd. Soon the place was empty.

Billy jumped up on the stage and ran for the monster. He jumped up and went to kick him, but he grabbed Billy's leg and swung him around. Billy was thrown off the stage, he hit one of the tables. He groaned, holding his temple. He was bleeding. The monster jumped off the stage and yelled, "My name is D.J. Dingo and I'm here to blast you away!" He ran for Billy, but Billy was quicker and grabbed his morpher. He morphed in 2 seconds and was fighting the monster.

Outside the club:

_'Come one Bill. Where are you?' _Skull thought as he and the rest of the people from the club stood outside. Skull sighed and ran inside. He saw the blue ranger fighting some kind of monster.

The blue ranger was hit by a laser and was thrown into the wall. He didn't get back up right away. He was hurt.

_'That's not fair.' _Skull thought. He ran over picked up one of the folded chairs and swung it at the monster.

The monster howled in pain. "OW! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOT THAT!" The monster started walking towards, but the blue ranger tripped him and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He quickly got up. "AW! You guys are no fun more. See you and your friends later, blue ranger!" He ran out of the club.

Billy was just holding onto consiousness. Everything was spinning. He struggled to get up. Skull saw this and ran over to him.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

That was it, Billy couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground unconsious.

Skull quickly got to his knees beside him. Billy de - morphed, blue energy covering his entire body before showing his true identity.

Skull's eyes widened. _'Oh my god. It's Billy. Billy's the blue ranger!'_

~Ah! Oh no! What's gonna happen to poor Billy? What's Skull really going to think of Billy as the blue ranger? What will the rest of the rangers think? So many questions that I'm going to answer until chapter four! Mwahaha!~


	4. Chapter 4

~Wow, chapter four already! I guess I'm just that good. Haha just kidding. Enjoy!~

Skull's eyes widened. _'Oh my god. It's Billy. Billy's the blue ranger!'_

Skull overcame his astonishment, and grabbed Billy, pulling him up and wrapping Billy's arm around his own neck. He dragged his friend out of the club.

_'Where do I take him? The hospital? No, what do I say? "Hey, yeah. My friend here, is the blue ranger and he got hurt fighting a giant dog." No the hospital is out. Looks like he's bunking with me tonight.'_

So, Skull dragged him home. He wasn't really heavy, very light actually. He laid Billy down on his bed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

_'This is so crazy. Out of all of the people in Angel Grove I never once expected Billy to be a power ranger.' _

Billy groaned and stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He tried sitting up, but hissed in pain.

Skull gently laid him back down. "Easy there, Bill, that big dog roughed ya up pretty bad."

Billy's eyes widened. "Uh, well of course. It was stupid of me to try and fight him off. I didn't want it to hurt anyone. I'm just one person. I'm lucky I didn't get killed." Billy sort of lied.

"It's not stupid. You're a power ranger. It's your job, right?"

As soon as the words "Power Ranger" left Skull's lips, Billy jerked his head up.

"You, uh, got hurt fighting the monster and um, turned back into you."

Billy didn't say anything, all though he suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Bill? I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Billy looked up at Skull again. "Skull, this is very serious. You cannot tell ANYONE! Not even Bulk."

Skull nodded. "I understand. I won't tell anyone, not even Bulk. I promise. You can trust me."

Billy grinned nervously. "I do."

Just then Billy's communicator went off.

"What's that?" SKull asked.

"You have to be quiet." Billy said, before answering it.

"This is Billy."

"Aiy aiy aiy aiy aiy! Billy are you alright? I saw there was a disturbance in the city, but for some reason I couldn't locate where." Alpha said.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alpha," Billy sighed, looking up at Skull. "But we have a problem."

"What is it, Billy?"

"We'll walk to the command center."

"We?"

"Me and Skull."

"SKULL?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Billy out."

"Who was that? What's a command center? Why are we going there?" Skull asked.

"Just trust me. Come on. It's a long walk."

The two friends walked in silence for a long time.

"So what's it like to be a power ranger?" Skull said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It's. . . ." Billy tried to find a way to describe, but he just finally came up with, "It's great. I mean we get to save so many lives almost everyday."

"That's so cool you're a ranger Bill."

Billy smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Who are the other rangers?"

Billy was about to tell, but instead just said, "We're almost there."

Skull nodded. And they walked the rest of the way in silence. Billy lead Skull through the command center, Skull looking around at everything.

"Aiy aiy aiy aiy aiy! Billy! Are you alright?" Alpha said, pointing to Billy's head.

"I'll be fine Alpha. Skull this is Alpha, Alpha Skull."

Skull circled Alpha, studying him. "Bill did you build him? He is so cool!"

Billy laughed. "No, I didn't. There our Alpha. He's the best."

"Oh Billy stop. You're making my wires go on the fritz, embarrassing me like that."

Billy laughed. "Sorry Alpha, but it's true."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Alpha said, disappearing into a room and came back not even a minute later and started bandaging Billy's wound.

And then there was a loud booming voice that echoed through the command center. "WELCOME SKULL."

Skull nearly went to ceiling, because it scared him so bad. He whipped around and saw Zordon.

He ran and hid behind Billy. "What's that?"

"That's Zordon. He's the reason me and the others are rangers."

"Uh. . . hi there." Skull said.

"HELLO, SKULL. I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT BILLY AND THE OTHER RANGER'S IDENTITIES."

"I already talked about that with him, Zordon." Billy said.

"Yeah, I promise I won't tell anyone. You secret is safe with me," Skull said. "Who are the other rangers. . .sir?"

"I SHALL TELL YOU OF HOW THEY BECAME THE POWER RANGERS. JUST OVER A YEAR AGO, RITA, AN INTERGALACTIC SORCERESS, BEGAN TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. SO, I BROUGHT, JASON, TRINI, BILLY, KIMBERLY AND ZACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER TO BECOME POWER RANGERS." Zordon told Skull about Rita and Zedd, and how Tommy became the green ranger. He explained about about Zack, Jason, and Trini leaving and being replaced by Adam, Rocky, and Aisha.

After he finished Skull didn't know what to say except, "This is all so crazy."

Billy stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Skull are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, this is. . .just so much to um take in. I mean me and Bulk spent months trying to figure who the power rangers were, and now I finally know."

"Skullll." Billy said said, warning him.

"I'm not going to tell him or anyone. I swear on my life."

Billy smiled and looked up at Zordon. "What do we tell the other rangsers, Zordon?"

"THE TRUTH. BILLY YOU TRUST SKULL AND I TRUST YOU. I BELIEVE EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE."

Billy sighed. "I'll call them." Billy pulled his wrist up to his mouth and spoke into the communicator.

"Guys, it's Billy. Come to the command center as soon as possible."

"Okay, Billy. We'll be right there." Came Rocky's voice.

~AH! Yay! I think it's just going to be maybe about two more chapters, but who knows with me. It might be three!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Okay, last couple of chapters coming up! I'm so sad/excited to be almost done with this story. This is my first Power Ranger story! I'm sad to end it, but then happy because I get to write more! Enjoy!~

Billy, Skull, and Alpha waited impatiently for the other rangers to arrive. Well, actually Skull was quite nervous. He knew the other rangers would be mad. Especially Tommy. Skull was pretty sure Tommy would tear him limb from limb. Suddenly there was a flash of Red, black, yellow, pink, and white. And there stood the other rangers. When they spotted Skull their eyes went wide. Tommy went to grab him, anger flaring through his entire body, but Billy stopped him by standing between him and Skull.

"What's going on Billy? I can't believe you told him!" Tommy yelled. "How could you have been so stupid!"

That made Skull really mad. Billy was the smartest person in Angel Grove. He jerked out from behind Billy. "Don't talk to Bill like that! He's the smartest person I know! He didn't tell me anything! It was accident! I-"

"Skull," Billy yelled. "Look, let me take care of this." Skull nodded, still glaring at Tommy.

Billy turned his attention to his friends. "Look guys, we were at some club and - "

Tommy interupted him. "Skull took you to a club? He's changing you, Billy! With the clothes, the places you go. And even your name."

"Tommy! Will you let me explain!" Billy yelled, shocking his friends, including Alpha and Zordon. "Look, at the club there was one of Rita and Zedd's monsters, he said his name was D.J. Dingo. I told Skull to get everybody out of the building, which he did. When everyone was out of the building I began to fight him, but I got injured. So, I morphed. Skull got worried about me not leaving the building with everyone else, so he went to search for me. I was too injured to keep fighting the creature, so Skull helped me. He was very brave. The monster ran off. I was so weak I passed out and de-morphed. I woke up in Skull's house. And we came here. Zordon explained everyhing about us to him and now here we all are."

"This is. . . so bad." Kimberly said.

"I won't tell anyone. I - Ah!"

Before Skull could finish what he was saying Tommy grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "That's right! You won't tell anyone!"

"Tommy!" Billy yelled. "Please stop! Let him talk!"

Tommy let go of Skull. "Fine."

"Like I was sayin' I won't tell anyone. Not even Bulk. Me and him aren't even friends anymore. Billy's the only friend I have and I won't betray him."

Billy smiled at his friend's words.

The other rangers were taken a back at Skull's words.

Aisha was the the first to speak. "Okay. I believe you." She went over and hugged him. "If your hurt Billy I'll beat you so bad, you'll be in the hospital for months." She hissed in his ear. She released him and smiled at him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"If Aisha believes you. . . then so do I." Adam said, extending his hand. Skull took it and they shook hands.

"Me too." Kimberly hugged Skull.

He looked over at Tommy and Rocky.

"I'm with Adam and the others." Rocky said and shook Skull's hand.

Tommy stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Skull.

Finally he said, "Okay, Skull. I believe you." He shook his hand. He smiled at the ex-bully. Skull smiled back. He was flooded with relief.

For a long time no one knew what to say. Billy finally broke the silence.

"Come on. Let's all go home. It's late and it's been a long day." Billy said.

"But there's still one thing I don't understand. Why couldn't Alpha locate where the monster was?" Adam asked.

"IT APPEARS THAT THIS D.J. DINGO HAS THE ABILITY TO HIDE WHERE HE IS. HE IS UNTRACEBLE AT TIMES." Zordon said.

"Great, how are we going to fight him if we can't find him?" Rocky asked.

"ALPHA AND I WILL COME UP WITH A PLAN, BUT FOR NOW GO HOME AND GET SOME SLEEP RANGERS, OH AND SKULL YOU TOO."

Everyone nodded.

They all teleported out of the command center, all except Billy and Skull. "Come on Skull. It's a long walk back." Billy said. Skull nodded. "Take it easy Al." Skull said to Alpha as they walked out of the command center. "What? Oh you too Skull!" Alpha yelled back.

"I still can't believe this is all happening." Skull said, smiling.

Billy smiled at his friend. "At least I don't have any more secrets from you now."

Skull laughed. "Yeah."

It was in the dead of the night. Billy looked at his watch. He pressed a button on the side of it and it lit up. 3:45.

He sighed. "I can't wait to get some sleep."

"You were out for a good three hours today."

"Well it wasn't enough. Being a ranger takes a lot out of you."

"I'm sure it does. I've seen some of the things you guys do. It's totally awesome."

"Thanks." He yawned.

Skull stopped walking and bent over a bit. "Wanna ride?"

Billy laughed. "No thank you."

"You just think I'm going drop you."

Billy kept walking. "That's exactly what I think. And two teenage boys out in the middle of nowhere giving each other piggy back rides is just a liiiittle bit odd."

Skull laughed and ran to catch up to Billy. "I was just trying to be helpful!"

It was Billy's turn to laugh. "I know. Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

Skull laughed again, his witch-like cackle echoing through the hills and mountains.

They walked the rest of the way back in comfortable silence. Skull walked Billy home and then walked a few blocks to his house.

~Okay! I think that this next chapter will be the last! I'm not sure yet! You'll know when or if I update after chapter six! Haha.~


	6. Chapter 6

~Okay, I think this will be the last chapter, but if it is then it'll be really long! Good? Good. I've really enjoyed writing this story for of yall who've read it. Every review made me smile.~

The next day at the Youth Center:

Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly and Tommy were sitting down at a table, drinking shakes. When Billy walked in wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top with a blue and white plaid shirt over it, unbuttoned.

He walked over to his friends. "Hey guys." He sat down.

"Now this is the Billy we all know and love." Tommy said.

Billy laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't stand being in those clothes."

Skull came over wearing his white apron. He sat down a vanilla milk shake down in front of Billy. "I didn't order anything yet." He smiled up at Skull.

Skull smiled, smaking his gum, loudly. "I know, but vanilla is your favorite, right?"

Billy laughed. "Yeah it is. Thanks man."

"Anytime. I gotta get back to work. See ya when I get off?"

Billy nodded. "Sure."

Skull smiled again. "Cool."

He went back to sweeping.

Adam and Rocky got and went over to sparring section of the Youth Center and started to sparring with each other.

Bulk walked into the Youth Center. And walked over to the their table.

"Hey dweebs."

"Oh, hey . . . Bul-" Billy was interupted by his shake being knocked off into his lap by no other than Bulk.

Billy quickly stood up quickly. Aisha and Kimberly grabbed hand fulls of napkins trying to help Billy wipe the milk shake off his pants. The whole time Bulk just laughed so hard his face turned pink. It was a good thing that the shake only got on his pants a little before the glass hit the ground.

Rocky and Adam came over to see what was going on.

"Bulk that was way out of line!" Adam yelled.

"Yeah, man. What's wrong with you?" Rocky said.

Skull, who had been sweeping witnessed the whole thing. He threw the broom down on the floor, it clanked loudly against the ground. He ran over to Bulk.

"Bulk you did that on purpose!"

Bulk looked shocked that Skull was yelling at him, but that soon disappeared and turned into anger.

"Yeah! So what? Why do you care about him? He's just a nerd!"

That did it. Skull snapped. **"HE IS NOT! BILLY IS MY BEST FRIED! YOU DON'T CALL HIM NAMES OR BE MEAN TO HIM OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS! AND IF I HEAR YOU DID, THEN I'LL COME LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT WHEN I FIND YOU!"**

Bulk just stared at his ex-best for the longest time. He didn't know what to say. "B-best friend?"

"Yeah! Billy was there for me when you blew up at me a few days ago. He listened when I needed someone to talk to. He's a great guy. And we even went 'The night life' together."

"You took him to the club?" Bulk asked, sounding really hurt.

"Yeah and we had a great time! I like hanging out with him more than I ever liked hanging out with you."

"Skull - I. . ." Bulk trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Just get out of here Bulk."

Bulk ignored Skull and turned to Billy. "I'm sorry. . .Billy is it? I'm sorry about the shake. I'm sorry about calling all of you all of those names." Billy looked up in surprise at Bulk. He finished wiping his pants off. "Apology accepted."

Bulk smiled saddly, before turning to Skull. "Skull, I'm sorry I was got mad at you the other day. It's just when you said you were going to give up hunting down the power rangers with me, I got - I got scared you would stop hanging out with me completely. And I would be alone, but I just pushed you away even more."

"Bulk. . .It's okay. And I'm sorry about what I just said, but I really think we should stop trying to hunt down the power rangers," He glanced at Billy and his friends. "It's just a waste of time. They want their identites to be a secret or they wouldn't wear those cool helmets." Skulls chuckled. And his friends laughed.

Bulk nodded. "You're right. There's more important things to do. I was thinking about getting a job too."

"Why don't you ask Ern for a job here?"

"Nah, I'm probably going to go work at my dad's hardware store."

Skull nodded. "Sounds good."

"In fact. I think I'll go right now and talk to him about it. I'll see ya around, huh Skully?"

"Come over tomorrow, Bulk, and we'll hang out at my house."

Bulk nodded like a kid on christmas morning. "Can't wait!"

After Bulk left, Skull sighed and plopped down in a chair beside Billy. "Wow."

Billy put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a lot has happened in the past few days."

Billy laughed. "I know how you feel."

"Listen, Skull, all those things you said about Billy was just. . . really nice of you. You're apart of our little family now." Tommy said, smiling at Skull.

Skull grinned. "Thanks Tommy. That means a lot."

"Anytime."

"So, Skull why did you really get a job here?" Kimberly asked.

Skull hesitated before answering her question. "I- I'm saving up to go to college. My parents can afford to send me, but. . .I thought I would help them."

"Oh my gosh, Skull, that's so sweet of you!" Aisha said.

Skull half-smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I had no idea you wanted to go to college. If you ever need some tutoring I'll help you." Billy offered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a little - a lot of help."

Everyone laughed.

Just then all six communicators beeped. Billy looked at Skull and Skull just smiled and said, "Go on. I'll be here when you get back."

The six teenagers hurried out of the Youth Center.

They defeated D.J. Dingo and was back at the Youth Center within an hour. They trudged back in and sat sown at the same table they had been sitting at before. They were exhausted, and only Skull knew why. He fixed them all a .

"Thanks man." Rocky said taking a big gulp of his drink.

Billy rubbed his shoulder. "Can you get me some ice, please?"

Skull nodded. "Yeah. Be right back." He disappeared into the back room and came back not even a minute later with an ice pack. Billy pressed it to his shoulder and groaned. "You okay?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, it's just going to be a bruise. Don't worry." He smiled.

Skull smiled back. "Okay. I get off in ten minues. Why don't we all go do something?"

"Sounds good." Adam said.

"As long as it's not a club, I'm in." Billy said.

"Yeah, we all know what happened the last time you went to a club." Skull said.

Everyone laughed.

Ernie stood behind the counter and watched as the seven teenagers laughed and had a good time. Just think; Skull wouldn't be friends with them if weren't for Ernie. He was so proud of himself that treated himself to a rasberry, oreo, and white chocolate shake.

Bulk and Skull became friends again, Skull and Billy still hung out. Skull made it to college, with Billy's help of course.

Although sometimes Skull felt terribly guilty for not telling Bulk 'the big secret', but he had made a promise to Billy and the other rangers that he wouldn't tell anyone. And so that's what he did. He didn't tell a single soul.

When things got tough, and no one was around when one or the other was upset, they were there for each other. And no matter what Skull and Billy always understood each other.

~Okay! It's a been such a pleasure writing this for you guys!  
>~~~YoruichiKittyCat16, Ghostwriter, Brankel1~~~<br>Thanks for all your reviews! It meant so much to me! Reading them all made me smile!(: I am going to continue to write Power Ranger fanfiction. Hope you all like them, if you check them out when I have them posted it. Your writer, Rachel, A.K.A mcflyfreakify.


End file.
